Recollections in Summer
by xWinter.Sky
Summary: A girl fell. A boy's cry was a thing, it tore its way through him. When she awoke, she forgot. But the boy did not. This would be the summer when they forgot what their love meant but he'll try to find the shreds and piece them together. Only for her. -ongoing-
1. One: For The Boy Left Behind

Hello, All. I've been out for a while but now I'm back. And I brought a new tale to tell :)

**Chapter One: For the boy left behind**

I can't say that the way the way that the days carried on didn't sting badly. Every day was like ripping off a scab and never letting the wound properly heal. Atleast for me . . . this was the way the days felt.

Everyone tried their best to live the days normally. The way they were supposed to live.

They pretended it didn't happen.

That it _still_ wasn't happening.

I knew it so well that this could not be normal. That this was _not _normal.

Our winter was as cold as ever. I wore the scarf that was knitted carefully and with love on every stitch so often that the ends were starting to tear but I couldn't toss something so precious to me away. I adored it as much as I adored anything made with her hands.

The classroom was full but there was a gap that everyone noticed. A hole in the universe. It was the seat next to mine. There was a vase with flowers that were changed every morning. It was frustrating that such a thing was there. For God's sake,_ she isn't even dead_! The first couple of days that it was there, I would take it and smash it against the wall outside of the school. But the next day, on her desk, a vase would appear with fresh, beautiful flowers. I ignored it completely after. I had a feeling that it was her best friend, Miku-senpai, replacing the flowers each time before anyone could see.

That girl didn't even go see her in the hospital. Not once in the past year.

I stopped trying so hard with my grades, I was passing by a thread, they said. _Like I care_. I quit the soccer team, my heart wasn't in it, they said. Of course my heart wasn't there. _It was buried in her dreams. _My friends stopped talking to me as much, I was depressing to look at, they said. Why would I be happy?

Something was missing. No . . . _someone_ was missing. That person was supposed be right here, beside me. Laughing and smiling as if they didn't have a care in the worlds. But she was gone.

And every day, for the past year, I would stop by a small flower shop and get a single stem of her favorite flower. I would walk up the hill to the hospital, check in and walk up the stairs. A few of the nurses knew my name from all the visits and gave me a small smile as I brushed passed them to the room at the end of the hall. Room 205.

The familiar room was warm and the lights were dimmed. I frowned; it was sunny out despite the cold bite of the wind. She would love some sunlight in her room. I pulled at the strings on the curtains and they lifted. Instantly, the room lit up so much brighter. I pulled out the flower from its wrapping and set it in the vase of all the flowers I had brought on previous visits. Her parents came and went every so often but they had lost hope. They never brought flowers to her room. Or even touched her.

I turned and saw her lying on the bed, unmoving; tubes were connected to her arms, giving what she needed to continue to live. But she was paler, thinner, and sadder than the girl from my past. Her hair had grown too, already spilling over her pillow.

I pulled out my usual seat and sat down. The room was quiet and uneasy but the soud of her steady heartbeat soothed my everlasting nerves. It was as if I was hearing my own heartbeat. I opened my backpack and pulled out an old, worn book, it was her favorite and it was the copy I had never given her. I found the bookmark where I had stopped reading to her yesterday and reached for her small, fragile hand.

I felt myself smile, it was rusty and I could imagine the sound of worn gears inching to life, "Hello, Rin. It's me . . . Len. I missed you."

Even with her so close to me, I_ still _missed her.

I miss the way laughed at my jokes before I got to the punch line. I miss the way she pushed her bangs behind her ear. I miss the way she clicked her tongue when I came to class late. I miss the way she ranted on why vegetables were necessary. I miss the way her eyes lit up before she even smiled. I miss the color of her eyes when they were open.


	2. Two: Like Old Times

Welcome back :) Here's the next chapter. If you're enjoying it, please drop a comment.

Always happy reading them, friends.

**Chapter Two: Like Old Times**

And just like that, time slipped, and it was spring once more. This was a spring that I would have to live with without her here. My loved one, Rin.

I couldn't deny that it was a bit cold in the morning but I ignored my sweater and left my home with only my blazer open. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom like in any cliché spring morning. I didn't care and just flicked away any petals that fell on me. To the me right now, they were in the way and I didn't want to see them without Rin. She loved them. Whenever we would walk to school together, she would stop and stare at them. It made us come to school late and it bugged me.

_"They'll be here in the afternoon, Rin. We can see them anytime. We should go." I said, glancing at the screen on my phone. The bell will ring in five minutes._

_She turned, her bottom pink lip pouted, "I know that. But they're so pretty. Everyone will step on them later. Len, you should enjoy them now."_

I remember smiling and shrugging it off. I complied and stayed for a bit more. Our teacher scolded us when we got to our class. I tried explaining in a way that didn't make us sound like idiots and Rin just smiled crookedly and her face was flushed with embarrassment.

Now, I slipped into my class an hour late, slid my tardy slip on the teacher's desk and walked to the back of the class ignoring the glances of my curious classmates. I glanced over at Rin's empty desk. Today's flowers were daisies. What was the point of Miku-senpai leaving them there? Rin would never see them. Why could she take them to her hospital room?

I was frustrated.

When the lunch bell rang, I gathered my stuff in my bag and headed for the door. I spent most of my lunch time on the rooftop. At the door, A body collided with mine. It was a girl by the small squeal of surprise and the sweet scent. She pulled back and i met with wide blue eyes. I cringed, they were so similar.

"Oh! L-Len-" It was IA. I had forgotten when we actually stopped talking. Was it when I stormed out the class on the day of the accident? Or during the time I stopped coming to class?

"Sorry," I muttered and turned on my heel in the opposite direction.

A pull on the hem of my shirt stopped me.

"Wait. I came to see you." She said quietly.

A few classmates stopped and stared for a bit before continuing down the hallway. I nodded at her and we moved towards the windows of the hall to avoid being in anyone's way.

"What is it?" I asked.

She was so much shorter than I was but she was an upperclassman. Along with Miku-senpai. She clutched a book to her chest and stared at me with what I knew was clear worry. That was probably the only way anyone could look at me now.

"Len. . .," She started, "Everyone's really worried about you. I-I know we had this talk before but I think it's been enough time. You should come back to the student council. We can help you improve your grades and we . . . really miss you. It'd be good for you."

Had we really had this talk before? There were so many holes in my memory I stopped looking over them. They were long lost.

"Senpai, I'm not going back," I said, my voice was tired. I was tired, "there's something I have to do after school."

Her eyes dropped, "You see her every day, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's my girlfriend. She needs me."

"Don't you think you need her more than she needs you?" She looked at me with her blue eyes sharp and stern as ever. She was angry, during the time we had been friends I knew exactly when she was irritated. But she couldn't compare to the anger in the pit of my stomach.

"Why are you asking me this? After all this time, senpai. You and . . . Rin and Miku-senpai were all friends, weren't you? You never go see her. What if she wakes up and wants to see you?"

IA looked away, her mouth pulled into a deep frown, her eyes were getting glassy.

". . . _because it's painful._ Len, the way you looked at her was painful for me. You know that. I became her friend and then, I lost her too. What if she never wakes up? It's been a year. We need to be strong and move on."

The ringing in my ears came back and I trembled at its sharpness. I grasped her thin shoulders and she closed her eyes with fright, I couldn't stop. Pressing with all the strength I pushed her away.

"_She is not dead!" _I screamed. We had become a spectacle. Everyone in the hall was staring.

IA stumbled back but caught herself. She was freely crying now. Her hand moved to wipe away her tears. I turned and ran down the hallway without turning back.

But I still caught her shriek in the wind as rushed passed me, "_She'd want you to be happy_."


	3. Three: Last Year

Hello, there :)

I know, I know, it took a while to update. Sorry about that D: But class has been crazy, it be crazy!

But thank you for being patient and I'll try to update more with a better schedule. Please enjoy & leave a review!

**Three: Last Year**

"_She'd want you to be happy."_

I was right. Everyone thinks she's dead. They've already buried her.

It's Saturday and, as usual, I have nothing to do. Outside, it was warmer than it should be for a spring day and our AC wasn't working anymore. I had all my windows in my room open and as I lay in my bed, I let my fury boil in my gut. The breeze constantly moved my curtains and they tickled my calf underneath my shorts. Like it was trying to pull me out of bed and make me look outside.

I could pretend that Rin was standing outside my gate waving and smiling that wide, dumb smile she always had. But I knew, all too well, that something like that wasn't going to be true. The warmth of the day was almost mocking. A year ago, I would wake up early, ride my bike to the school, practice soccer with the guys and I'd scrape my knees and wipe dirt on my cheeks. We'd play until it was time for Rin to finish practice with her track team. I would meet her by the fountains, her hair in a small ponytail on the side, her face flushed and sweat glistening on her collarbone.

She looked beautiful and chaotic. I just wanted to pull her in my arms and breathe her in; the smell of grass and something sweet. Whenever I did, she'd pull back, wrinkling her nose and tell me I was getting dirt on her. Miku-senpai would run up behind her and pull Rin back, saying I couldn't touch her without washing up. And we'd break into a laugh.

My eyes start burning and I move my legs to touch the cool floor. In a breath, I've stood up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. My parents probably already left for work; I couldn't hear TV on from the living room. There's probably a plate of breakfast wrapped up for me on the counter.

The hospital's AC is so strong it's almost cold in her room. The nurse greets me with a small nod and tells me that I can open up the windows again, if I like.

I pull up a chair beside Rin and turn to open the windows. The room warms up and a few leaves quickly take the chance to fly in. I take my seat and let myself stare into her blank face. Her cheeks are rosier, that's always a good sign. But if only . . . her eyes could open. Even a small flutter. What can I say for her to react? What could I do to get her to wake up and live again?

"Hey, Rin," I say, "Summer is coming pretty quick, don't you think?"

She's as still as ever and my lip quivers.

I could still see her at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes closed, her limps splayed out.

I close my eyes.

It was last year, around this time, on that day it was also particularly warm. It was late in the afternoon, we'd both finish with our club practice and I had gone up to the classroom to get a notebook that I had forgotten. I told Rin to catch up with me there. I said that'd I'd wait for her. Everyone had already left the building except for maybe a few teachers.

That notebook wasn't even that important. Why did I have to go back?

Rin came, carrying her bags and panting from running up the stairs. With her, the running never stopped. Her small frame was built for running. That's how she caught my attention. The way her legs pumped against the asphalt and how her whole appearance just lit up with life. I had my notebook in my hand and I realized that a handout was sticking out.

I frowned, "Crap."

Rin was beside me, "What is it? Wasn't that supposed to be turned in today?"

"Yeah, it was," I said, "Luka-sensei's office is upstairs but my ankle's been killing since practice."

Rin shook her head, "You never take care of yourself, Len. Give it here. I'll take it."

It was only a few steps away. I could've dealt with my ankle. But I smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "Thanks. Leave your bag, I'll carry it."

"Your ankle hurts, I can carry my own bag but I'll take this instead," Rin brushed her lips over mine and pressed softly. My face heated up and she laughed.

It was a few minutes after she left when I heard a shriek. I ran out the classroom and my ankle was strained but when I got here, it was already too late. Rin was on the floor, at the bottom of the steps, on foot was still on the last step. She wasn't moving.

"_Rin!" _I ran to her side and gently nudged her shoulder. There was no sound.

My eyes watered and I looked up the steps. It was a high fall if she fell from the top. I grabbed her hand and it was still warm. She still wasn't moving.

And I screamed. I screamed until my throat was raw and I felt that I would never speak again. I screamed until a teacher that was still in the building came to find us and called for an ambulance.

They came and took her.

They said it was a really bad fall. Rin had broken her wrist and her collarbone. They said she wasn't waking up and they didn't know if she'd ever open her eyes again. But she was alive. Her heart was beating and she was breathing. At that time, I thought that was good enough.

It wasn't.

Good enough would be her waking up right away. Even with her injuries. In time, she'd heal and we'd all still be together. It's been a year and she hasn't moved an inch.

That fact that I loved her hasn't changed. I still have hope because I know she needs it. If IA or Miku-senpai came, or even her parents, they would know that she needs it. They would also be waiting by her side for the day that she'd open her eyes.

I pulled out the book from my bag and began to read once more. This day, more than before, the room seemed quieter than before. The air outside wasn't even moving anymore. My voice echoed louder over her heartbeat monitor. It was almost being drowned out. We could be alone in this hospital or even the planet.

I stopped and looked at her.

A twitch.

A movement.

It was almost heart-shattering. Her hand, her finger, moved. I tossed the book aside and reached for her hand. It was warm rather than the usual cool, dry hand that I had held for a year while waiting.

"Rin?" I whispered.

A breeze came into the room and picked up a few strand of her bangs. That warm breeze made me shiver. Her eyes fluttered for a moment than they opened. After a long time, I felt my heart move in my chest and I swallowed a lump in my throat.

I had forgotten that such a lovely shade of blue existed. I was a fool to take it for granted. Rin was silent and she stared at the celling blankly.

"Rin." I whispered again. My voice cracked but I was smiling.

Her eyes blinked to meet mine. Her hand was still in mine and there was an actual grip coming from her. I let my selfishness bring me relief that I was the first to see her.

She looked dazed and almost confused. Her pink lips parted, "Hello." It was slow and careful. I wanted to jump up and hug her. Such a lovely voice. Why did I take that for granted too?

"Rin. _Rin_."

Her mouth opened again, to say words that I never, _ever_, in my life wanted to hear from her.

"Who are you?"

And I could hear the world outside again. I could hear the wind, the cars, my heartbeat, and the ringing in my ears. How I wished for it all to stop.

Oh no.

Poor Len D:


End file.
